Ogo
Ogo 'is a Mechanical and neighbor to Robot Default and Monster Krumholtz, living in the same apartment building as them. He constantly annoys Robot and Monster, but mostly Robot. Bio Very little is known about Ogo's past, including family life. Ogo is known for his creepy and stalker-like behavior and cheerful, enthusiastic demeanor. He seems to desperately want Robot's and Monster's friendship, but becomes more of an annoyance around them. He considers them his best friends, even though the two don't return the feelings (although Monster values him as one of his friends due to his cheerful personality). Ogo has a habit of breaking and entering their apartment, showing up when neither of them expect it or want him. He has been known to take things from them when they don't notice, such as Monster's baby pictures (Monster believed he simply had lost them). He has even taken things they have thrown out (such as many toothbrushes Robot used). In the episode, "Speak Marf Speak," Marf (who had gained the ability of speech) reveals that he knows of the activities Ogo participates in while Robot and Monster aren't home. These activities include building a fort out of Robot and Monster's furniture and pretending to be a sword-wielding hero, bathing in their bathtub with a painting of himself (in an earlier episode, Ogo tried to give Robot and Monster the same painting), somehow flooding their apartment via their bathroom, taking pictures of himself posing on Robot's bed, and even simply standing in their apartment with all the lights off while holding a bouquet of flowers and a pair of handcuffs (and wearing night vision goggles). In the episode, "Ogo's Friend," Robot asked Ogo if he had anything better to do than hover over them, to which Ogo replied that he never did. Many times, Ogo has done or shown odd things to Robot and Monster. One example is in the episode, "Biker Girls," when Ogo tries to show that J.D. and Monster are doing dangerous stunts to Spitfire and Robot. Among the photos he presented them, one image was of himself, laying on a rug similar to a bear rug in front of a lit fireplace. Most of these things often get ignored or garner shudders, but are never talked about in detail by the characters. It is unknown what Ogo actually does for a living, however, in the episode, "Adventures in Babysitting," after saving Globitha Krumholtz, he claims that he's going to help more people and flies off. It's possible that he helps others for money, but this is merely speculation. Most of the characters that have met Ogo seem to want to keep away from him. However, Gart Default has used Ogo to torment Robot and Monster (after becoming the landlord to their building) in Between Brothers by allowing him to host fire drills whenever pleased. Marf (after gaining speech) blackmailed Ogo into trying to harm Mr. Wheelie in "Speak Marf Speak." Also, in "Letterology," Monster seemed to hide Ogo under Robot's bed to keep him from going to sleep, although he had said, "No, but that's a great idea!" Appearance Ogo is almost as tall as Monster. His head and torso are a light cream color, with his head having two green nodes that possibly act as ears. He has a femininely pear-shaped body. He also speaks with a noticeable Swish accent. His arms are a dark gray color, and he has two claw-like fingers on each hand. The arms are longer and thinner compared to Robot's. Instead of legs, Ogo has a black wheel with an orange and yellow wheel cover that he uses for movement. His wheel cover sports a light on it, similar to a miner's helmet. Ogo's head is shaped similarly to a bowling pin, and has a dark gray antenna sticking out of the top. Notably, Ogo wears a light blue shirt that has the USB insignia on it. He also has an orange, rocket-shaped jet-pack attached to his back which he uses for flight. One of Ogo's eyes is also notably larger than the other. Appearances *Monster's Great Escape (debut) *Game Boys (cameo) *Between Brothers *Safety First *How to Train Your Marf *Blinking Light *The Blimp *Come On, Get Happy *Nobody Panic *Adventures in Babysitting *Speeding Ticket (cameo) *Hornica *Ogo's Friend *Biker Girls *The Prince of Scamtown *Speak Marf Speak *Security and Risk *Ogo's Birthday *Doctor? No! *Monster Invention (cameo) *Model Citizen *Grandma's Day Out *Spare Robot *Apartment 3 1/2 *Don't! Walk! *Letterology *The Party (cameo) *Anger Management *Family Business *The Bacon Tree *Dark Knight *Ogo's Cool *Super Pole *Boomerang (cameo) *Baconmas *Misery Date *Dirty Money *What J.D. Wants *Monster Hit *A Better Marftrap *Monster Lie Injuries *Attacked by venomous sharks. *Passes out from bacon fumes. *Hit by Robot and Monster's refrigerator. *Attacked by a Howling Cybermonkey. *Gets kicked by Robot really hard before crashing somewhere off-screen. *Gets his chassis zapped from a burning light casting through Robot and Monster's window. *He shows severe symptoms of his allergy to bacon due to Saint Crispy feeding him a supposedly safe strip of bacon. Trivia *His name may have come from an instant messaging device known as an ''Ogo. *In "Blinking Light," he revealed he taped a picture of Robot inside of his eyelids. *In "Safety First," and "Ogo's Birthday," it is revealed he has a skill for acting. *In "Ogo's Friend," he revealed that he had placed tracking devices on Robot and Monster. In the middle of that episode, he said he planned to place one on Lucy, Robot's arch-nemesis, though it's not certain whether he had actually done so. At the end of the episode he placed a tracking device back on Robot. *It may be hinted that Lucy ("Ogo's Friend") has a small attraction for him, though she may have used it as a guise to lure him into allowing her to use his parts for her invention. *One of the ways Ogo might sneak into Robot and Monster's apartment is through a trash chute, which he demonstrated in "Speak Marf Speak." *In "Nobody Panic," it is revealed that Ogo is allergic to bacon, which seems to be a near stable food for all the other characters, as they are shown eating nothing else. It is unknown how he is allergic because he doesn't have organs; he does faint when being near the sight of bacon for too long. *Despite all the antics Ogo has pulled, he thinks that when someone else is just as clingy as him, or if someone else sneaks into another person's apartment, it's wrong; yet, Ogo doesn't find his behavior wrong. This may imply that he likes to maintain his role as the main stalker. *In "Hornica," Ogo mentioned he has a girlfriend, but he could have just lied about that in order to strike up a conversation with Monster after sneaking himself into the Horn Club, right before being exposed as impersonating a worker and being chased out by Hal Worth-A-Ton. *His night cap, as revealed in "Ogo's Friend," is imprinted with pictures of Robot and Monster. *He is quite fond of laughter, especially when he tries to make others laugh such as Monster (who was depressed in "Come On, Get Happy"), and often cracks cheesy jokes. **He is very quite obsessed with laughter, and enjoys laughing more than necessary, much to others' discomfort as shown in "Security Risk." '''Ogo: Well, sorry, Robot! This friend-ship has sailed! Get it? Friend-ship? Like a ship? (laughs) Well, it's '''sailed'!'' *In "Come On, Get Happy," it is revealed that he is an expert of Gregorian chanting . *In "The Party," it is revealed that Ogo placed a tracking device on Robot, which was then eaten by Crazy Cousin Gizmo whose instincts told him truthfully about the device and needed to get rid of it. *He is actually similar in character to Gizmo. *Apparently, Ogo gets motion sickness on amusement park rides, as he is shown vomiting on a ride with Robot and Monster in the sewage treatment plant at the end of "Ogo's Birthday." He claims he vomits when he's alone on rides, but sometimes vomits in company. *He built a Birth of Venus duplicate statue featuring him, Robot, and Monster in "Anger Management." *It's possible that even his parents are annoyed with him, as Ogo stated in "Baconmas" that he was going to spend the holidays with them, but they had moved and "forgot" to give him their new address. *It is possible he may be in possession of mutagen as a tube of green, glowing substance is present next to his computer as shown in various episodes. *His severe allergic reaction to bacon was first shown in "Baconmas." *Despite having been attacked by a Howling Cybermonkey due to the malicious responsibility of Grandma, they appeared to be compatible in "Baconmas." *His behavior closely mimics that of SpongeBob SquarePants, however, Ogo is far more intrusive. **His behavior is also similar to that of Keef from'' Invader Zim''. *He is one of a few Mechanicals to wear clothing, the others are Saint Crispy, Hal Worth-A-Ton, Crazy Cousin Gizmo, Crikey, and others. *He is the first Mechanical to have a human-like appearance. The second is Master Grabmirist. * In the episode, "How to Train Your Marf," Ogo mentioned his birthstone was turquoise, which reveals that his birthday is in December. Gallery Screen shot 2012-08-23 at 11.44.52 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-23 at 11.43.28 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-23 at 11.43.48 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-23 at 11.43.56 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-23 at 11.43.19 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-23 at 11.44.12 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-23 at 11.44.35 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-23 at 11.47.53 PM.png Screen shot 2012-08-23 at 11.48.38 PM.png Oh God.png Ogo's shirt.png Odd ogo face.png Confused ogo.png Screen shot 2012-09-14 at 10.33.24 PM.png RxO HAHA..PNG Screen shot 2012-10-17 at 7.44.16 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-20 at 5.45.14 AM.png Screen shot 2012-10-20 at 5.53.17 AM.png Screen shot 2012-10-19 at 8.40.36 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-19 at 8.42.09 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-19 at 8.41.55 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-19 at 8.41.42 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-19 at 8.41.26 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-19 at 8.41.02 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-10 at 11.29.47 AM.png Screen shot 2012-11-10 at 10.58.46 AM.png Screen shot 2012-11-10 at 10.57.59 AM.png Agentironheart.PNG 002.JPG Trap3.jpg Trap5.jpg ogosecret.png ogossecter2.png Ogossecter2.png 2014-02-23 165019.png 2014-02-23 165329.png 2014-02-23 165131.png Category:Male Characters Category:Robots Category:Main Characters Category:Robot and Monster Category:Templates Category:Protagonists Category:Mechanicals